


Soulmates and text books

by Sheeps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, No Dialogue, Soulmate AU, collage AU, someone comes in their pants oooops, soul mates, soulmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeps/pseuds/Sheeps





	Soulmates and text books

When soulmates meet most of them hit it off right away but then there is also the rare case where they hate each other as soon at they meet.  
It will takes longer for the bond to from between those two but when it does some people say it is stronger then other soulmates bonds. Other people say that’s a load of crap.

When Sam and Kevin met they didn’t exactly hit it off right away but they also didn’t hate each other.   
Thing were just…Well they were awkward.  
Sam was almost a whole foot taller then Kevin. Which was kind of intimidating. How were they even suppose to kiss?  
Not to mention they were both in university so they didn’t have a lot a free time on their hands, which meant no time to get to know each other.  
The two of them quickly solved that problem though by study together.  
The trouble was that the two of you are studying very different things there isn't a lot of talking.

Sam was majoring in law well Kevin was majoring in Translation and religion. There really wasn’t much over cross between the two- or any for that matter but occasionally Kevin would give Sam notes he had written down so that Sam could quiz him.  
It was rare though.   
Most they just held hands well they both studied their individual subjects.

Sometimes they’d take breaks and sit on Sam’s bed so they could watch movie’s together. That was one of the only chances they got to be physically close.  
Being on the bed meant they were more or less around the same height.  
Sam was still taller and would have to to crane his neck just to kiss Kevin. Which looked horrible uncomfortable. It took a couple of weeks but he eventually Kevin figured out a way they could kiss and both be comfortable doing it.

Kevin felt slightly embarrassed doing at first but after a while he got use to climbing onto Sam’s lap to make out with him  
Along with it being pretty comfy in Sam’s lap it also have him leverage. He could grind against the other making him moan and flush a bright shade of pink which lead to Sam coming in his pants the first time Kevin had done.

Making Sam come in his pants hadn’t been his intention but in the end it had made them less shy around and awkward around each other.  
So Kevin regarded it as a good accident.


End file.
